<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zéro mariage et quatre enterrements by Bennie_Courleciel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807384">Zéro mariage et quatre enterrements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel'>Bennie_Courleciel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criticism, Critique, Critique de l'épisode IX de Star Wars, Gen, L'Ascension de Skywalker, Post-Star Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Réaction à l'épisode IX, article</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne serai pas la première personne qui critique l’épisode IX de Star Wars. D’autres l’ont déjà fait avant moi, mieux que moi, et le feront encore. Mais j’ai besoin de me libérer enfin de cette amertume qui me ronge comme un acide depuis que j’ai vu cette création. Je n’entends pas que la saga qui dure depuis plus de quarante ans, se termine par ce cirque hissé au rang du canon par la magie de Disney. Nous ne l’avons pas mérité. Et eux, non plus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zéro mariage et quatre enterrements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Zéro mariage et quatre enterrements, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ou </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le père Mickey est une ordure </strong>
</p><p><strike> Conte défait </strike>   Tragédie en 6 actes, avec prologue et épilogue </p><p>À <em> eux </em> qui ont mérité une fin ô combien mieux tournée </p><p>  </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney répand sa magie (en guise de prologue) </strong> </span>
</p><p> Un jour autour de la fête de Noël, au bon vieux temps où Lucas n’avait pas encore vendu son bébé aux esclavagistes de Disney, j’ai été voir une production de la maison de Mickey. L’histoire parlait d’une jeune fille gentille au cœur pur qui cherchait sa voie dans ce monde. Elle possédait un don extraordinaire, celui de soigner et guérir les blessures. Il y avait aussi une sorte de méchante morte-vivante qui se faisait passer pour sa mère mais qui n’avait en réalité besoin que de l’énergie vitale de la jeune fille afin de se maintenir en vie. Il y avait également dans son sillon un jeune homme avec deux noms qui était dans l’errance et qu’il était urgent de détourner de sa mauvaise voie et faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Il y avait une bande de joyeux larrons qui aidaient tantôt la jeune fille, tantôt le jeune homme. Et voilà comment cela s’est fini : la méchante est morte, la jeune fille a retrouvé ses vrais parents et le gars qui avait renié ses erreurs du passé, s’est sacrifié par amour pour sa bien-aimée, mais n’était pas mort ! La vie, l'amour et la justice avaient triomphé, et tout le monde a quitté le cinéma avec un sentiment de satisfaction béate dans l'âme. </p><p> Cet hiver, toujours autour de Noël, j’ai été voir une autre production Disney très attendue. Le film narrait l’histoire d’une jeune fille au cœur pur qui cherchait sa voie dans ce monde et accessoirement ses parents. Elle possédait des pouvoirs extraordinaires dont celui de soigner et guérir les blessures qu’elle infligeait généreusement elle-même, et les occasions de fredonner allégrement <em> Fleur aux pétales d’or </em> n’auraient pas manqué tout au long du film. Vous sentez déjà l’ironie ? Mais ce n’est pas tout. Il y avait aussi un genre de méchant mort-vivant qui voulait l’énergie vitale de la jeune fille pour se maintenir en vie et qui était son véritable et naturel grand-père. Là déjà, ça s’est corsé. Et il y avait également un jeune homme qui s’est donné un nom qui n’était pas le sien, qui errait dans les Ténèbres et qu’il était urgent de faire revenir vers la Lumière. Il y avait une bande de joyeux lurons qui, le film durant, couraient de balourdise en balourdise à gauche et à droite. Et voilà comment cela s’est terminé : la jeune fille au cœur pur a froidement trucidé son papy, les joyeux lurons se sont mis à s’embrasser, et le gars qui avait renié ses erreurs du passé, s’est naturellement sacrifié pour sa bien-aimée… et il est mort. Pour de bon. Sans qu’elle ait bougé le petit doigt pour l’aider. Ce conte de Noël millésime 2019 de Disney bourré d’inepties limite comiques et couronné par une note dramatique aussi déplacée que fausse, a laissé un sentiment d’avoir reçu un crachat en plein visage.  </p><p>  </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Acte I. Faire l’épisode IX de Star Wars intelligent ? « Plutôt embrasser un Wookie ! » </strong> </span>
</p><p>Le voilà, donc ! Comme beaucoup l'ont déjà dit avant moi, c'est arrivé ! Disney a réussi son défi - il a porté un coup de grâce à la saga Skywalker. Bien sûr, finir de façon aussi désastreuse une saga qui durait depuis plus de quarante ans, n’a pas été de tout repos, mais Disney s’y est investi sans compter. </p><p>Star Wars, c’était une légende. Eh bien, maintenant c’est devenu un conte merveilleux. Dans l’épisode IX, on ressuscite les morts, on tue les vivants et on crée des morts-vivants, sans que le spectateur puisse saisir le but ultime de tous ces tours de magie. Les manifestations de la Force sont désormais devenues magiques ; ce n'est plus seulement une composante surnaturelle de la saga ; toutes ces guérisons, résurrections, joutes des rayons tracteurs sortant de la main, batailles à distance et téléportations d'objets... - ça relève de la pure magie digne d’un conte de fées. On aurait pu l’accepter aussi, mais cette sorcellerie sert-elle vraiment à développer la trame ou bien vient-elle juste combler les lacunes ahurissantes d’un scénario écrit à la hâte ? </p><p>En fait, on l’aurait accepté, leur conte de fées. Déjà qu’on ne s’y leurrait pas trop, on ne s’attendait pas à un chef d’œuvre avec le troisième opus de la postlogie, mais quelque part, il y avait encore une lueur d’espoir que tout n’allait pas aussi mal finir. Que, pour terminer en beauté une si longue histoire, on nous servira au moins un semblant de bon film. Après tout, c’est Noël ! À Noël, tous les rêves deviennent réalité. À Noël, arrivent des miracles, surtout dans les films made in Disney. Et nous aussi, nous allons trouver sous le sapin... certes, non pas une œuvre cinématographique très profonde, bien ficelée, équilibrée et sublime et qui répondra à tous les points de la saga qui restaient en suspens ; il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’un miracle de cette envergure arrive après les deux premiers films signés Mickey. Mais justement, suivant le savoir-faire de la maison, on était déjà prêts à accepter ne serait-ce qu’un bon conte de fées, beau et gentil, avec un happy end à la clé, quand le bien triomphera et personne ne mourra... avec la sacro-sainte conclusion qu’ils vécurent tous heureux et moururent très vieux et pas de sitôt. </p><p>On l’aurait accepté, je vous le dis, leur conte magique. On aurait compris que la maison de Mickey a ainsi avoué son incapacité de travailler correctement avec une franchise qui est devenue en quarante ans un succès planétaire, et même plus que cela, un phénomène de société. Et que Disney a fini par faire ce qu’il sait faire le mieux : un conte merveilleux. Tant pis, on s’y était déjà pratiquement résignés, les deux opus précédents nous ont bien enseigné cette science de l’humilité dans nos appétits cinématographiques. Mais les Guerres des Etoiles ne sont pas seulement devenues un conte – elles sont devenues un <em> mauvais </em> conte. Parce qu'un conte qui ne veut pas obéir aux lois de son genre est certainement mauvais, il n’offre pas de catharsis, mais laisse un arrière-goût amer de déception. Dans un bon conte, le Mal est puni, mais le Bien doit être récompensé. Or, la morale de cette fable est désespérément pessimiste : que tu sois gentil ou méchant, tu crèves quand même. </p><p>On nous a donc offert non seulement un mauvais conte de magie, mais aussi un mauvais film : deux heures et demie d’invraisemblances écœurantes, de plans qui changent au rythme effréné, de tirs, d’explosions, d’acrobaties et d’interminable course... vers où ? Il n’y a pratiquement plus de quoi nourrir une réflexion tant soit peu soutenue ; plus une pensée profonde, pas un sentiment humain... Les séquences vidéo sont magnifiques, sans contestation, mais qui aurait douté du potentiel des technologies de l'infographie moderne assistée par ordinateur ? Bref, une belle façade, et derrière... rien. Un silence effroyable. Pas de contenu, pas de logique, pas de sentiments. Les héros sautent avec leurs sabres laser comme des acrobates au cirque, des images se suivent en sautillant comme des puces, mais il n’y a pas de temps ni pour expliquer, ni pour développer, ni pour comprendre, ni pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, ni pour pleurer, ni pour rire... exception faite pour la scène où Chewie pleure la mort de Leia, c'est le seul moment de véritable chagrin. Mais tout le reste n’est qu’une course de cafards. </p><p>Comment, d’ailleurs, pourrait-on en tirer quelque enseignement si tout le film n’est qu’une moquerie chevronnée de la logique et du bon sens. Le film est tout entier composé des gags, du générique de début au plan final. Bien sûr, chaque film Star Wars avait ses incohérences et ses bavures : il y avait des stormtroopers qui ne savaient jamais bien viser et qui se faisaient abattre comme des bécasses en pleine saison de chasse, il y avait des coups de bol incroyables au service des gentils et des braves victoires au moment le plus désespéré dont le ratio de probabilité était plus que ténu. Mais dans l’épisode IX, le déchaînement de tout ce pathétisme fulminant a atteint un degré gigantesque : sous les fanfares, les stormtroopers tombent littéralement en pile aux pieds du victorieux Poe Dameron ; Kylo Ren sort indemne d’un terrible accident de son vaisseau (si les accidents se terminaient ainsi, les services des urgences seraient au chômage…) ; un essaim de navettes spatiales de tout gabarit et modèle se réunit pour un ultime combat - qu’elles gagnent, bien sûr ! - contre quelques centaines de destroyers stellaires (dont chacun peut faire exploser une planète entière)… et une cavalerie joyeuse des chevaux à dents de sabre galopant sur la surface d’un croiseur... Mais à quoi tout cela sert-il ? Ces excès de bravoure transforment l'action en une farce, de surcroît inutile !  </p><p>Quelle est la valeur ajoutée de ces invraisemblances à la limite de l’absurde à l’expression de l’idée principale, au message que véhicule le film... lequel déjà ? on ne l’a pas très bien saisi, il faut l’avouer. Mais le mal le plus grand dont souffre l’épisode IX, ce n’est même pas cet amas d’exagérations et de piétinements du rationnel, c’est que – souvenons-nous des bases de l’art dramatique ! – dans une pièce/un film, l'action doit être logique ! Tous les événements, toutes les actions des personnages s’enchaînent dans une suite logique conduisant à exprimer l'idée principale de l'œuvre. S’agissant d’une trilogie, la règle s'applique aux trois composantes de l'ensemble. Or, dans l’épisode IX, l'intrigue ne suit plus aucune logique interne, ni celle des autres épisodes ni même la sienne propre, se transformant simplement en une suite d'aventures rocambolesques qui surviennent au gré du réalisateur.  </p><p>Probablement, les enfants de sept ans ont quitté les salles du cinéma comblés et satisfaits en tout point. Mais avec moi, le coup est raté et l’œuvre soulève, au contraire, beaucoup d’interrogations, encore que je m’abstienne de critiquer le film d’un point de vue des lois de la physique ou d'un point de vue militaire et technologique. Je ne juge l’épisode IX que selon les lois de la saga. </p><p>Les créateurs du film prennent déjà les spectateurs pour des canards sauvages dès les premières lignes du générique, lorsqu’on proclame haut et fort que l'empereur Palpatine est vivant. Faute de pouvoir inventer une trame originale, J. J. Abrams a décidé de revisiter une fois de plus la bonne vieille trilogie IV-V-VI qui a bon dos, et il a ressuscité dans son volontarisme un méchant mort depuis longtemps. Au diable le canon, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais que Jar Jar Abrams explique au moins ce tour de magie opéré ! Car – et jusqu’au 18 décembre 2019 cela ne suscitait aucun doute – à la fin du sixième épisode, l'empereur tomba dans le réacteur de l'Etoile de la mort et périt dans une explosion générale de cette station spatiale. Si, dans l’épisode IX, Abrams avait décidé de ramener à la vie, disons, Han Solo, tout le monde se serait légitimement indigné : argumente ! Après tout, on l’a bien vu mourir, bien que là non plus, nous n'ayons pas vu son cadavre à proprement parler !... Mais, comme J. J. n'a pas trouvé d'explication plausible, il s'en est tout simplement affranchi. Le fait est énoncé comme un axiome : <em> allons, les fans goberont tout cela sans rechigner </em> ! Convenez qu’il y a bien des choses dans le monde qui ne nécessitent pas de preuves : la terre est ronde, l'eau est humide... et Palpatine est vivant. </p><p>Le scénariste du dernier opus a par la suite déclaré qu'ils avaient en fait prévu une explication, mais... c’était coupé au montage. Comme c’est triste... Messieurs les créateurs, ce sont vos problèmes, et le public s'en fiche de votre cuisine, il est là pour évaluer le plat final que vous lui servez. Et si vous l’avez vous-même laissée tomber, c’est que votre explication ne valait rien, sinon, depuis longtemps vous l’auriez déjà ressortie dans les justifications que vous déversez un peu partout sur la Toile. Mais rassurez-vous : on vous comprend. Si on commence à tout expliquer, ça peut aller trop loin. Après tout, notre empereur mort-vivant ne s'est pas branché tout seul à un rein artificiel. Quelle est donc cette main invisible qui entretient régulièrement tous ses appareils de survie depuis plus de 30 ans ? À vouloir trop y creuser, on risque de découvrir que ce n’est même pas Palpatine, le plus grand méchant de l’Univers ! Si ça se trouve, il y a derrière cette combine des hackers russes de la galaxie de la Voie lactée. Et voilà que tout l'équilibre est fichu une fois de plus ! Alors que là, on va buter enfin ce salaud de Sith et on bouclera ainsi la saga en beauté. Pourvu qu’on ne pose pas de questions pourquoi dans l’épisode IX, le méchant petit vieux dirige de nouveau ses foudres contre un sabre laser ; c’est pourtant exactement par ce procédé que Mace Windu a ruiné son portrait dans l’épisode III. C’est quand même un génie, ce J. J. Abrams ! Avec lui, le grand méchant Palpatine a marché sur le même râteau avec lequel il avait déjà pris une raclée. </p><p>Mais passons en revue les autres idées <em> originales </em> de l’épisode IX. </p><p>La solution moralement douteuse et primitive du point de vue de l’intrigue de faire de Rey la petite-fille de l’empereur contredit, il va de soi, l’épisode VIII, que la Force soit avec lui, mais pas seulement. Surtout et avant tout, cela contredit la trilogie originale : évidemment, personne n'y a jamais entendu parler d’un fils de l’empereur. Nous voilà assister à la réécriture du canon en direct. Ceci est un scoop, une grande nouveauté dans la galaxie très, très lointaine. Non pas que cela soit impossible en soi, on peut supposer que les Sith doivent également se reproduire d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais si l'empereur avait eu un fils né à l'apogée de l'Empire, il n’y aurait eu aucune nécessité, aucune raison de le cacher ! Au contraire, il aurait été élevé comme l’héritier du trône impérial. Point n’est besoin de vous dire que cela ne s’est tout simplement jamais produit dans la trilogie originale, n’en déplaise à Abrams, parce que Lucas n'en avait guère besoin. Il n’y a pas d’autres raisons à récuser cette invention Disney de dernière heure, et celle-ci est bonne. Eh oui, Lucas n'était pas à ce point visionnaire : il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quarante ans plus tard, Jar Jar allait tellement galérer pour finaliser l’œuvre de sa vie qu'il obligerait Dark Sidious à s’adonner au pêché de chair. </p><p>Mais il y a pire : cette innovation est incohérente même avec l’épisode VII, le film de Jar Jar lui-même. Car si, comme nous l'avons appris récemment, Snoke n’était que la créature de Palpatine dans le sens direct du mot, sa marionnette, grâce à laquelle ce dernier tenait en réalité les rênes du Premier Ordre, pourquoi alors dans les épisodes VII et VIII, le Premier Ordre court après Luke et non pas après Rey, bien que l'empereur mort-vivant en ait un besoin littéralement vital, pour pouvoir se déconnecter de l'appareil de respiration artificielle ? Pourquoi toutes les forces du Premier Ordre sont-elles lancées à la recherche de Luke, tandis que Rey tombe entre les griffes de l’Ordre par pur hasard ? </p><p>Mais même lorsque Rey est retenue prisonnière sur <em> Starkiller </em>, Palpatine ne sent guère la présence de sa petite-fille, alors que Snoke est ses yeux et ses oreilles ! Plus encore, dans l’épisode VIII, ils se rencontrent face à face, Snoke l’a entre ses mains ! Et tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est récupérer l’information sur la cachette de Luke. Une fois que c’est fait, il perd immédiatement tout intérêt pour Rey et s’apprête à la tuer. Et cela, alors que son patron et créateur meurt quelque part sur Exegol, dans l’attente d’une greffe de rein ?! Comment pourrait-on y croire ? Mais c'est très simple - dans l’épisode VII, J. J. Abrams n'avait pas encore eu une idée si lumineuse. Et Rian Johnson n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin, il a trouvé une issue bien plus digne de la situation. </p><p>Donc, deux épisodes durant, le Premier Ordre est aux trousses de Luke, mais la Résistance le cherche aussi, pourquoi ? Tout semble clair et logique : parce qu'il ne reste plus d’adeptes de la Force du côté Lumineux, alors que le côté Obscur en compte deux ! C'est pour cela que la Rébellion a besoin de Luke : afin de rééquilibrer les forces en présence et pour former la relève, une nouvelle génération de Jedi, Rey y compris. C'est pour cela que, face au refus obstiné de Luke de revenir, Rey se tourne vers Kylo Ren dans l’épisode VIII : si on n’a pas réussi à embaucher un adepte de la Force, qu’à cela ne tienne, on ira en débaucher un chez le concurrent. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que de grandes promotions allaient se produire sous peu dans le staff du concurrent... </p><p>Mais voilà que dans l’épisode IX, on nous assure que Rey se forme sans souci majeur depuis un an déjà... auprès de Leia (et puis, la fille surdouée fait aussi de l’autodidactisme...). Nous apprenons que Leia avait également été formée à la Force à ses heures et est une adepte de la Force assez complète. Alors pardonnez-moi mon insistance, mais quelle est donc la cause de tout le remue-ménage autour de Luke des deux épisodes précédents ?? Pourquoi Leia ne s’est-elle pas souvenue plus tôt de son savoir-faire ? </p><p>(Avec un profond soupir). Parlons de la guérison avec la Force et de la résurrection des morts. La fanfiction spécule beaucoup sur cette capacité mythique, mais ce n’est pas une œuvre de fanfiction que Jar Jar a été censé produire. Ne lui en déplaise, le fait demeure : dans aucun autre épisode de Star Wars, personne n'avait le pouvoir de guérir avec la Force. Obi-Wan n'a pas pu sauver son maître Qui-Gon. On pourrait y objecter qu'Obi-Wan n'était à cette époque qu'un padawan qui n'avait pas encore reçu le titre de chevalier Jedi. Mais le grand Yoda, Maître de l'Ordre Jedi, fort d’une expérience pluriséculaire de l'utilisation de la Force, n'a pas non plus sauvé Padmé, morte dans la fleur de l'âge sous ses yeux. L’interrogation n’est pas nouvelle et Lucas ne l’avait pas esquivée : ce pouvoir sur la mort même se trouve au centre de l'intrigue de l’épisode III, c'est précisément ce pouvoir que cherche Anakin. Et la réponse apportée à sa quête est sans équivoque. Premièrement, Maître Yoda dit directement à Anakin que la mort fait partie intégrante de la vie et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'immiscer dans le cours naturel des choses. Quant au sénateur Palpatine, aka le Seigneur noir des Sith, il explique au futur Vador : seul le côté Obscur peut donner ce pouvoir. C'est avec ces promesses qu'il a attiré le jeune Jedi vers le côté Obscur. Mais !... Même Dark Sidious parlait de cette capacité comme d'une légende. En réalité, notre papy nouvellement fabriqué ne la possédait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait guère ressusciter quelqu'un, ni même guérir avec la Force son apprenti blessé, estropié et brûlé sur Mustafar. Ce sont les droïdes médicaux qui sont chargés de soigner Anakin suivant les technologies médicales en vigueur, et en résultat, l'empereur reçoit pour adjoint un véritable handicapé. </p><p>Ceci étant posé, il y a donc deux conclusions qui s’imposent : dès le départ, un tel pouvoir ne peut être qu'une manifestation du côté Obscur de la Force, et secondement, il appartient au domaine des légendes ; dans le meilleur des cas, il est au stade de la recherche clinique. Mais soit Abrams ne l’a tout simplement pas calculé, soit il a fait appel à son volontarisme habituel : les fans vont gout gober. Sacré Abrams et son courage artistique ! Et voilà que dans l’épisode IX, une jeune fille qui, en vérité, ne s’est véritablement formée auprès de personne, a froncé son joli petit front et sans raison apparente, par pure intuition, s’est mise à guérir tout le monde avec une simple imposition des mains. Un autre héros a commencé à ressusciter spontanément des morts immédiatement après être passé du côté Lumineux ! On comprend mieux alors comment ce personnage ait pu quitter l'épave de l'Étoile de la mort où il s’était trouvé coincé au milieu de l'océan déchaîné : à coup sûr, il a tout simplement marché sur l’eau. Et pourquoi pas ? Du moment où on parle de l’<em> ascension </em>, toute transposition est permise. </p><p>Néanmoins, on aurait encore pu fermer les yeux sur tout cela. Mais le pire est qu'Abrams a bêtement massacré les deux lignes narratives principales de la dernière trilogie : le retour de Ben Solo vers le côté Lumineux et sa relation avec Rey. </p><p>La scène de l'apparition du <em> spectre du père de Hamlet </em>  était certes un moment hautement poignant du film, mais elle aurait dû être la dernière goutte qui fait déborder le vase, un élément déclencheur qui vient couronner un long processus de lutte entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres dans l’âme de l’antagoniste principal... dont il ne reste plus la moindre allusion dans l’épisode IX. Non pas que le spectateur soit contre son retour à la Lumière. Mais pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ? Dans l’épisode VIII, ses chances de rebasculer étaient bien meilleures : il y avait des remords et des évolutions, et pendant un court instant, on avait même cru que ça y est, c'est arrivé... Mais non, psychologiquement, <em>  moralement </em> c'était encore trop tôt. Il est facile de refuser un pouvoir qu’on ne possède pas. Il est facile de basculer d'un côté, sans avoir rien obtenu de l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas de la rédemption, c'est de l'opportunisme. Si on a permis à Kylo Ren d’accéder au sommet du pouvoir, de se placer à la tête du côté Obscur, c’est pour que son rejet ultérieur des Ténèbres devienne conscient, profond, ressenti. Sachant que sur le plan scénaristique, ramener l’antagoniste principal à une décision aussi importante n’a rien de facile, il faut l’y conduire soigneusement sur toute la longueur du film, de même qu’on nous a narré la chute d’Anakin, sans qu’il reste des lacunes. Il faut monter ses doutes, ses hésitations, ses remords... quelque chose au moins qui expliquerait ce tournant de façon à ce que le spectateur n’ait pas honte à y croire. Après tout, c'est la saga Skywalker, et la trajectoire du dernier représentant de cette lignée ne devrait pas y occuper la dernière place. </p><p>Mais dans l’épisode IX, nous ne voyons plus de conflit en lui, plus aucune lutte intérieure. Ren enfile de nouveau son casque et redevient un méchant de conte de fées. Pourquoi alors l’antagoniste principal qui pendant trois quarts du film marche en toute confiance vers son objectif - détruire tout ce qui fait obstacle à son pouvoir, change soudainement de polarité ? La mort de sa mère, sans pour autant nier le dramatisme de l’événement, n’y suffirait pas à elle seule ; c'est quelque part la loi de la vie : les parents partent avant les enfants... Ce qui était censé être un reniement réfléchi, apparaît comme un soudain saut d’humeur sans raison apparente ou, pire encore, une manifestation de la schizophrénie.  </p><p>Tous les oscillements supposés de Kylo Ren entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres se réduisent dans le film d’Abrams à une seule phrase de cinq mots : « Je n’ai pas pu » [revenir vers la Lumière]. Mais quand est-ce qu’il a essayé ? Peut-être que le public s'est assoupi pendant ce court instant ? C'est pourtant l’un des arcs narratifs principaux ; la renaissance morale de l’antagoniste serait-elle vraiment moins importante que son saut périlleux dans les airs avec un sabre laser ? Tout comme une possible histoire d'amour entre les antagonistes s’est résumée chez Abrams à une phrase lancée à mi-voix « Je voulais accepter ta main ». Mais c’était quand qu’ils s’étaient dit : « Je t'aime » ? </p><p>Mais en effet, cela vaut-il la peine de prêter attention aux choses aussi futiles ? Il est bien plus important de parler du passé sombre d’un trafiquant de drogue de Poe Dameron ; soit dit en passant, Disney croit-il sérieusement que cela rajoute du poids moral au mouvement de la Résistance ?... Il est bien plus important de savoir avec qui Finn va rester à la fin et quel est ce « quelque chose » qu’il veut sans cesse dire à Rey. Le temps à l’écran coûte cher. Et il a si cruellement manqué aux créateurs pour le dénouement des arcs narratifs principaux que Chris Terrio, le co-scénariste, a déclaré qu’il aurait voulu faire l’épisode IX en deux parties car deux heures et demie ne lui ont pas suffi, à la différence de Lucas, pour tout raconter... Et honnêtement, cela n'est pas surprenant : à force de rajouter dans chaque film des personnages inutiles, c’est de format qu’il faudrait changer plutôt, et on ne parlera pas de l’épisode IX en deux films, mais de la saison 9 en dix épisodes. </p><p>À ce propos, posons une question qui ne paraît pas superflue : pourquoi il a fallu batailler tout au long de la trilogie pour faire rebasculer Kylo Ren du bon côté de la Force, pour le faire mourir immédiatement après ? On peut souhaiter que le héros revienne à la Lumière pour son potentiel, pour ses capacités qu'il mettrait alors au service du Bien. Dans une telle démarche, il y a un grain de rationalité. Mais mourir après être revenu sur le droit chemin… c'est une faible récompense pour un effort sur soi. Il règne dans la tête des créateurs de l’épisode une forte confusion entre la justice rétributive et la rédemption ; pourtant, les créateurs des contes que sont les gens de Disney, mettent constamment en place l’une comme l’autre, sans s’emmêler les pinceaux. On peut vouloir faire payer un méchant pour ses méfaits et, à la fin d’un conte, le glaive de la justice frappera le criminel endurci ; mais pour que cela se justifie, il doit rester méchant jusqu’au bout car ce glaive ne saurait trancher une tête pénitente ! Ces deux voies s’excluent : ou crime et punition, ou repentance et pardon, mais pas les deux à la fois, c’est contradictoire et contre-productif ! Mais non, semble vouloir nous dire le père Abrams, il vaut mieux mourir du côté Lumineux et fusionner avec la Force ! Ce raisonnement lorsque le <em> salut de l’âme </em> deviendrait un but en soi, sent fortement la poix et se réclame de l’Inquisition qui se félicite d’avoir brûlé un hérétique : il a péri certes, mais on a sauvé son âme immortelle ! Au XXIe siècle, une telle logique semble fortement dépassée. </p><p>Le sacrifice final de Kylo Ren est donc totalement incompréhensible, tant côté message qu’il renvoie que dans sa finalité scénaristique. Non seulement ce premier et dernier baiser inutile, cette « heureuse trouvaille » de réalisateur a <em> de facto  </em>transformé Rey en vampire énergétique, en succube, en veuve noire. Mais ce sacrifice est surtout dépourvu de logique intérieure. Bien sûr, si, selon l’intention du script, l’antagoniste devait se sacrifier au nom de sa rédemption, que ce soit ainsi, mais... pas ainsi ! Puisse son sacrifice avoir un sens. Qu'il meure au combat pour sauver l'univers du Mal absolu, qu'il attire le feu ennemi sur lui, qu'il couvre une brèche de son corps... Mais là, en l’espèce, pourquoi y laisse-t-il sa vie : pour ressusciter Rey ? Mais qui est-elle pour lui, elle qui ne l’aime même pas ? En quoi sa vie est-elle objectivement plus importante pour la galaxie que n'importe quelle autre, que la sienne propre, par exemple ? </p><p>Ce dénouement aurait retrouvé tout son sens si, et seulement si, il s'agissait d'un sacrifice au nom de l'amour. Mais, comme l'a sagement dit un sage, un homme dans sa vie doit aimer deux femmes : sa mère et la mère de ses enfants. Et cette jeune fille n'est ni l'une ni l'autre. Kylo Ren aurait pu donner sa vie en échange de celle de Rey si elle portait son enfant dans son sein. Alors tout aurait été clair et ne soulèverait aucune objection. Mais c’est loin d’être le cas, car dans cet ultime épisode, Rey n’aime pas Kylo Ren, c'est évident. Ici, tous les efforts que Johnson a déployés pour rapprocher les deux antagonistes, ont été évacués dans le vide intersidéral sans simulacre de procès. Il suffit de se rappeler la manière dont Rey le frappe mortellement. Cela n’arrive pas dans le feu de l'action. Elle ne l’atteint pas non plus par un coup accidentel. Elle profite du moment où l'appel de sa mère sur son lit de mort lui est révélé dans la Force, et il cesse de se battre. Notons au passage une autre absurdité flagrante de la trame : Leia a en fait exposé son fils à un coup mortel, bravo à l’ingéniosité des scénaristes, cela mériterait un Oscar au prix qu’ils sont maintenant... Et donc, il se tient stupéfait, tout absorbé par sa vision. Il ne se bat plus. Il lâche son sabre qui tombe par terre. Et Rey ramasse donc ce sabre tombé de ses doigts pour le plonger immédiatement, sans hésitation, avec un rictus colérique, dans la poitrine de Kylo Ren... Comme geste d'amour, on aurait pu trouver mieux. Il est vrai qu’elle le guérit aussitôt après mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être par amour. Ou peut-être juste en mémoire de Leia. Tout comme la phrase « Je voulais accepter la main de Ben Solo » n'équivaut pas celle, toute simple pourtant : « Je t'aime ». L'amour est un acte d'abnégation. Et là, il est question de marchandage : <em> je t'aurais épousé mais à mes conditions... </em> Soit dit en passant, puisqu’on a évoqué son rictus : pour une Jedi, Rey dans l’épisode IX paraît trop facilement irritable et trop souvent en colère ; tout au long du film elle ne fait que crier, grogner, montrer des dents et utiliser sans la moindre hésitation son sabre laser. Où est sa maîtrise de soi, cette qualité si importante pour tout véritable Jedi ? Le changement opéré dans l’épisode VIII est totalement oublié. Ici, elle ne contrôle pas plus ses émotions que Kylo Ren dans l’épisode VII... Où est donc le fameux « il n’y a pas d’émotion – il y a la paix » ?... </p><p>Quant à l’amour – peut-être qu'elle l'aime, bien sûr... au fond de son âme… quelque part très profondément, mais cela ne découle pas de ce que l’on voit à l’écran. Difficile à dire si les sieurs créateurs sont au courant, mais les moyens d'expression au cinéma sont quelque peu différents de ceux dont dispose la littérature. Dans un roman, l’héroïne peut se comporter de façon à suggérer au lecteur un type de sentiments, et puis l’écrivain va se fendre de trois pages de prose où il va décrire toutes ses émotions et souffrances, ainsi que le monde intérieur extrêmement complexe de son âme déchirée, et tous les lecteurs comprendront aussitôt que si elle avait précédemment dit « non » trois fois, si elle avait repoussé son soupirant et l’avait rossé avec un bâton, c’est uniquement parce qu'elle l'aime à la folie. C'est là, tout le mystère de son âme amoureuse. Mais une œuvre cinématographiques n'a pas cette opportunité, hélas. Ici, l’information est transmise soit visuellement, soit verbalement. Soit le spectateur voit que les personnages s’aiment, soit il l’apprend par des répliques. Et puis, il y a une troisième voie, spécialement pour Abrams : pour le public stupide, on peut insérer un encart ou bien des sous-titres déroulants : « En réalité, Rey aime Kylo Ren, mais... etc., etc. ». Au diable tous les acquis du cinéma sonore. </p><p>Pourquoi donc voit-on ce baiser final qui ne correspond guère aux sentiments des personnages à l'écran ? Pourquoi avoir lancé un os à la communauté Reylo et le reprendre aussitôt ? Pourquoi le héros meurt-il pour l’héroïne qui ne verse pas une larme pour lui ? Qui n’a plus un mot pour lui pour le reste du temps que dure le film ? C’est une nouvelle manifestation de la schizophrénie ? Et pourtant, quelle généreuse idée y a été ruinée ! En effet, pour la première fois de tous les films de la saga, les deux antagonistes représentant les côtés Obscur et Lumineux de la Force, étaient campés par des personnages de sexe opposé. Quelle ampleur cela offrait au développement de l'intrigue ! À quelle hauteur philosophique pouvait-on s’élever en développant cet arc. Les meilleures œuvres du patrimoine mondial chantaient l'amour, il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte ! Et en termes scénaristiques, il est contre-productif de mettre constamment en interaction les personnages principaux – un homme et une femme – sans les rapprocher et voir naître chez eux des sentiments. Mais le brillant Abrams a visiblement une dent contre l'amour hétérosexuel. </p><p>Le mot de chute, quant à lui, laisse sans voix : n’est pas Skywalker qui veut, enfin ! Pourtant, deux voies larges s’ouvraient aux sieurs créateurs pour justifier ce dénouement. Rey pouvait faire partie de la lignée soit en étant à son insu la fille de l’un des Skywalker, soit en s’alliant à l’autre et en donnant naissance à un nouveau Skywalker (encore que l’un n’empêche l’autre). C’est alors que cette revendication – <em>Rey </em> <em>  Skywalker </em>– aurait eu tout son sens. Mais les auteurs ont préféré quitter ces voies royales pour s’engager dans un sentier tortueux des élucubrations farfelues dépourvues de toute rationalité pour produire une conclusion aussi bâclée qu’artificielle. Pourquoi faire simple si on peut faire compliqué ? Seulement, Abrams ne semble pas du tout réaliser que renoncer à son nom, renier ses origines, quelles qu'elles soient, comme il le fait faire à Rey, c’est laid. C'est exactement ce qui était reproché à Kylo Ren qui niait qu'il était Ben Solo. Il était donc question de le faire accepter ses origines, et dès qu’il a fini par le faire qu’aussitôt Rey s’est mise à renier les siennes... C’est bas, ce n’est guère l’exemple d’une grandeur morale. Et il aurait été bien plus sage d’éviter ce mauvais choix scénaristique, quitte à devoir travailler mieux sa copie. </p><p>Mais de quoi parle-t-on ? <em> Abyssus abyssum invocat </em>  :  un mauvais choix   entraine un e  autre  laideur morale.   Le  réalisateur n'a même pas  senti  à quel point  la solution  de  faire périr  l'empereur  par  la main de Rey   était  <em> mauvaise </em> ,  moralement  inopportune .  Palpatine  était  certes un  super - méchant  ; mais  dans  l’histoire de J. J., il était son grand-père  ! Nous avons  déjà compris que Rey se maintient fermement du côté de la  Lumière  ;  était-il  donc  vraiment nécessaire que  le Bien entache symboliquement  ses mains du  sang  parental  ? N’aurai t-il pas  été  plus  correct,  juste et bon  et même  <em> artistique </em>, bref, ô combien préférable, de laisser Kylo Ren / Ben Solo porter à l’empereur le coup décisif ? Et de faire ainsi en toute beauté un lien absolument logique avec cette phrase clé de l’épisode VII : « Je terminerai ce que vous avez commencé » ? Rappelons-nous Luke qui a refusé d’achever Vador, qui n'a pas tué son père malgré tous les crimes que ce dernier avait commis. Alors que tuer ses proches parents, c’est la meilleure tradition des Sith, et c’est ce que Rey a fait suivant la volonté mal pensée de J. J. Abrams… </p><p>On pourrait ainsi analyser le film pendant longtemps encore ; il est, malheureusement, presqu’entièrement tissé d’incohérences, de mauvais choix scénaristiques et d’absurdités. Citons en exemple, la décision de faire du général Hux un complice de la Résistance (donc, peu importe s’il avait été lui-même emporté dans la chute du Premier Ordre, pourvu que Ren crève lui aussi, une logique d’enfer…), voici une autre mort ridicule et en même temps un refus total de développer le potentiel d’un personnage qu’il aurait pourtant été très intéressant à faire jouer. Ou bien cette malheureuse idée de reconstruire le casque de Kylo Ren ; là, il y a trois non-sens pour le prix d’un : premièrement, c’est la misère dans le Premier Ordre si même le chef suprême porte un casque reprisé ; deuxièmement, on veut nous faire croire qu'un objet recollé de petits morceaux sera aussi solide qu’un neuf, et troisièmement, cela signifie que Ren avait précieusement gardé tous les bris de son casque depuis deux ans... Et les chevaliers de Ren qui gardent leur mystère jusqu’au bout et ne servent qu’à faire le décor... Et un vaisseau spatial en parfait état de marche après des années de séjour dans de l’eau salée ou dans les sables du désert... et les sables mouvants qui restent suspendus au-dessus du vide… les GPS cosmiques super-secrets fabriqués précautionneusement en deux exemplaires… Assez, arrêtons-nous sur cela. </p><p>Le plus écœurant dans tout cela est que le résultat final de toute cette course effrénée est nul. À la fin de l’épisode IX, on a une agaçante sensation de revoir la fin de l’épisode VI : l’empereur est mort, la Résistance fait la fête… et plus largement autour : les forces restantes du Premier Ordre sont toujours là, la République git en ruines, l’Ordre Jedi est réduit au néant, bref, le monde n’est ni fait, ni à faire. Et Rey donc, tel un dieu thaumaturge, va devoir s’atteler à la tâche… C’est reparti pour un tour !... Ce n’est pas étonnant d’obtenir un résultat semblable après avoir soigneusement mixé toutes les composantes de la trilogie originale dans un sujet conventionnel à souhait. La postlogie a fait une révolution au sens astronomique du terme : elle a fait une rotation de trente ans pour revenir au point de départ. Mais point de révolution au sens sociologique du terme : aucune nouveauté, aucune avancée majeure, aucune connaissance véritablement innovante. C’était de la course sur place. </p><p>Cela vaudrait-il le coup d’envoyer un disque de « Raiponce » à J. J. Abrams pour qu’il voie au moins comment on fait de bons contes s’il n’arrive pas à faire une fin de la saga intelligente et intelligible ? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Acte II. Faire une postlogie Star Wars par Disney ? « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment » </strong> </span>
</p><p>Le plus surprenant dans l'histoire de la troisième trilogie, c'est la gestion lamentable, véritablement catastrophique, de la saga par une entreprise de renommée mondiale qui a une expérience colossale en matière du cinéma. La capacité de la maison de produire des contes dignes de ce nom et ses aptitudes au management intelligent ne sont pas à démontrer. Les raisons qui ont poussé la maison de Mickey de ruiner ce projet de façon si pitoyable, restent franchement un mystère. </p><p>Cédant à Disney les droits sur son œuvre, Lucas lui a transmis en même temps un script de la dernière trilogie telle qu’il la voyait, sinon complètement finalisé, du moins esquissé dans ses grandes lignes, mais son respect n’était pas une condition <em> sine qua non  </em>du contrat. Aussi, Disney en a pris connaissance et l'a classé verticalement. La production s'est réservé ainsi le droit de la liberté créative. Du point de vue de l'honnêteté intellectuelle, c'est discutable, mais soit. En réalité, la troisième trilogie pourrait se développer (relativement) n’importe comment et se terminer (relativement) n’importe comment, mais son scénario, du moins dans ses lignes directrices, aurait dû être écrit à l'avance, et par une personne ou une équipe UNIQUE. </p><p>La maison de Mickey n’a pas eu la clairvoyance – ou le courage – de le faire, préférant suivre l’évolution des attentes du public au gré de parution des épisodes. À vouloir plaire à tout le monde, on déçoit. En a résulté une trilogie disharmonieuse et incohérente. Le script de chaque film a été écrit par des auteurs différents, or naturellement, chacun voit midi à sa porte, surtout si personne n’est là pour dire sous quel angle il faut regarder. Globalement, ce n'est même pas la faute de Rian Johnson ou de J. J. Abrams, ce ne sont que des réalisateurs, avec leur propre vision, leurs ambitions et leurs talents. À la différence toutefois que Johnson a essayé de construire quelque chose en développant logiquement l’intrigue amorcée par son prédécesseur, tandis qu’Abrams s'est amusé à détricoter ce que Johnson avait construit. Comment arriverait-on à une fin harmonieuse si, dans cette trilogie, chaque film est un tournant : chaque réalisateur tourne le volant là où bon lui semble ? La fin que la saga Skywalker a finalement connue, est le résultat de la lâcheté créative de ceux qui ont gobé goulument la franchise Star Wars, un morceau si gros qu’il leur est resté à travers le gosier. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont péri étouffés, victimes de leur propre cupidité, c’est la saga elle-même. </p><p>Parfois, ces auteurs de la postlogie manifestent si peu de respect envers l’œuvre de Lucas que cela horripile. Ils complimentent avec ardeur l’audace ( !) « créative » l’un de l’autre : « c’était original », « ça, c’est très fort », « je me suis bien marré »… Il ne s’agit pourtant ni de frapper fort, ni de faire dans l’original pour se démarquer, et encore moins de <em>se marrer </em>. Il s’agit d’être original et de frapper fort tout en respectant intimément l’esprit des six œuvres de la saga précédemment créées. Mais cette approche est aux antipodes de celle que le père Mickey a adopté dès le départ.  </p><p>Lucas était le scénariste constant de ses six films Star Wars, et il en a personnellement réalisés quatre. Cela a conféré aux deux trilogies une cohérence certaine. Dans l’avion, il y avait un pilote, et il était seul aux manettes. Peu importe comment soient ses films, on peut les admirer ou les critiquer, mais il est impossible de nier : ils ne se contredisaient pas (ou alors vraiment un tout petit peu, LOL). Ils ont suivi une logique unique en développant constamment l’idée de son auteur, sans s'écarter de la ligne de conduite générale, sans s’engager dans des voies latérales inutiles pour la trame principale. La dernière trilogie, quant à elle, surprend par une abondance des personnages secondaires qui cherchent à se hisser au premier plan, bien qu'ils ne servent guère au développement des arcs narratifs principaux. Ce phénomène semble être le cachet de Disney car on ne le trouve dans aucun film de Lucas. Chez ce dernier, les personnages de deuxième plan servent à faciliter l’avancement de l’action, non pas à tirer la couverture et le temps à l'écran à eux.  </p><p>Après la sortie de l’épisode VII, Lucas s’est fendu d’une critique véhémente du film, en rappelant que ses films Star Wars ne parlaient pas de batailles galactiques, mais surtout et avant tout de l'histoire d'une famille. Bien sûr, Disney a vite rappelé à l’ordre ce <em> père créateur </em> excessivement rétive, mais le mot a bien été prononcé. On peut en déduire que Lucas lui-même aurait centré l’action sur l'histoire des Skywalker. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Acte III. Planter les décors de la postlogie. « Tu sais, moi et les probabilités… »</span> </strong>
</p><p>Il est peu probable que nous sachions exactement un jour comment Lucas voyait lui-même la suite-fin de la saga. En juger par des confidences et des allusions qu'il faisait aux uns et aux autres au cours des quarante dernières années ne constituerait pas une approche sérieuse. Mais en essayant de raisonner logiquement sur cette fin hypothétique, sans oublier les réalités de la vie en contrebalance, on arriverait à un résultat pas très éloigné du tableau brossé dans « Le réveil de la Force ». Surtout dans l’optique de ne pas y déployer plus de créativité et de travail scénaristique que le strict minimum syndical. </p><p>Évidemment, l'action de la postlogie devrait chronologiquement se dérouler après la fin du sixième épisode. La première question à laquelle tout scénariste serait confronté est : combien de temps plus tard ? L’épisode VII pourrait-il se situer, disons, deux ou trois ans après l’épisode VI ? Théoriquement, oui. En pratique, non, puisque dans notre galaxie, plus de trente ans se sont écoulés depuis, et nos comédiens n’ont, hélas, pas rajeuni. Or, la décision de rechercher d'autres acteurs pour incarner Leia, Luke et Han pas très âgés est peu susceptible de fonctionner, tout comme la décision de ne plus du tout inclure ces personnages dans la dernière trilogie. Nous voilà donc amenés à en situer l'action trente ans plus tard. </p><p>La deuxième question qui se pose : qui combattra le nouveau Mal ? Il va bien falloir inventer une nouvelle menace et des nouveaux méchants car personne ne va regarder une trilogie sur les quatre cents coups innocents qui font un peu partout les trois héros à la retraite. Ensuite : la glorieuse trinité combattra-t-elle seule ou bien faudra-t-il lui adjoindre quelques jeunes héros ? En trente ans toute une génération, conçue sur les décombres de l'Empire, a eu le temps de grandir. Mark Hamill, par exemple, imaginait que les choses allaient se dérouler selon la première option : qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs pour sauver la galaxie avec ses amis une fois de plus, malgré leurs genoux arthrosés, et l’hypertension artérielle et autres problèmes de reins. Mais même J. J. s'est rendu compte que les libérateurs de la galaxie aux béquilles et en fauteuil roulant n’est peut-être pas la meilleure option pour clore la saga. Bien évidemment, c’est une exagération, mais il est difficile d'imaginer une Leia vieillie courir avec un blaster dans les couloirs d'un croiseur ennemi, ou bien un Luke âgé agiter un sabre laser avec autant d’agilité qu’autrefois, et faire les mêmes bottes et pirouettes que fait, par exemple, Kylo Ren. Cela risquerait fortement de virer en satire. </p><p>Par conséquent, il sera nécessaire d’introduire des personnages issus de la nouvelle génération aux côtés des héros de la trilogie originale. Il ne parait donc pas incongru de s’interroger sur la présence éventuelle de leurs enfants parmi les jeunes. Dans l'Univers étendu, ils ont tous des enfants, mais pour Disney, c'est une source d'inspiration interdite. Revenons donc à la fin de l’épisode VI. Nous y avons un couple Han / Leia qui s’apprête à convoler en justes noces, donc si on ne se fixe pas pour objectif de les séparer sans les marier, on peut admettre avec une bonne dose de probabilité que de cette union, naîtront des enfants qui devraient être présents dans l’épisode VII (la question de leur nombre reste ouverte à cette étape de réflexion). Luke, quant à lui, est seul à la fin de l'épisode VI. Si on souhaite introduire des descendants de Luke, alors on va devoir lui trouver une relation, une famille... ce qui demande un travail d’imagination supplémentaire, avec un risque de s’aventurer sur le terrain glissant de l’Univers étendu qui est, rappelons-le, un champ miné. Par conséquent, la décision des auteurs de laisser le héros qui se positionne comme un Jedi, suivre le chemin des Jedi, c'est-à-dire ne pas créer de famille, ne semble pas surprenante. </p><p>Après avoir établi que les enfants de Han et Leia devraient être impliqués dans l'intrigue, le scénariste potentiel a deux questions à résoudre : a) combien d'enfants ils ont et b) si les enfants sont dans le même camp que leurs parents. </p><p>En réalité, la question B prime sur la question A car elle a un impact autrement plus important sur l’effort scénaristique à fournir. Si on suppose que les enfants et les parents vont se battre côte à côte contre un ennemi commun, c'est une bonne option, mais il y a deux écueils. Premièrement, il serait difficile pour les jeunes héros de s’affermir face aux légendes vivantes que sont leurs parents et qui, usant du droit des plus âgés, vont avoir la main aux manettes et attireront logiquement le centre d’attention sur eux. Aussi, les relations intergénérationnelles risquent d'être réduites au niveau de « Oui, maman », « J'écoute, papa ». Et deuxièmement, la tension émotionnelle n’est pas facile à atteindre dans ces conditions : ce seront de bonnes relations entre les aînés et les jeunes, mais cela risque d'être fade, au mieux, au moment décisif, soit la jeune génération fera un exploit, surprenant les ainés et prouvant qu'elle vaut aussi quelque chose, soit l'un des anciens se sacrifiera pour la survie des enfants. Mais exploiter cette trame comme base des trois films n’est pas évident, on a besoin d'un conflit beaucoup plus grave et profond. </p><p>Au contraire, ce sera tout autre chose que de placer les parents et les enfants de part et d'autre de la barricade. Là, il s'agit d'un dynamisme émotionnel bien différent ; rappelons-nous comment la simple phrase « Je suis ton père » a complètement changé le sens du film en élevant le combat ordinaire du Bien et du Mal galactique à la hauteur d’une tragédie presque shakespearienne. Tout scénariste s'accrochera à un tel développement de l'intrigue et il aura raison. C’est à ce moment qu’il faut décider combien d'enfants vont avoir les héros. De toute évidence, il ne peut y en avoir six, un scénariste intelligent n'a pas besoin de personnages supplémentaires qui ne serviront pas la trame et ne feront que l’alourdir. Idéalement, les descendants doivent être au nombre de deux maximum. Une hypothèse avec deux enfants de Han et Leia, par exemple deux frères (jumeaux tant qu’à faire), appartenant aux camps ennemis, aurait été envisageable. Mais ce n’est pas cette voie qui a été suivie, et une fois de plus, on comprend pourquoi. D'abord, les relations entre les deux frères passeraient inévitablement au premier plan, au détriment de celles parents / enfants, et c’est la génération des ainés qui entrerait ainsi dans l'ombre. Et deuxièmement, le dramatisme de la situation serait plus intense avec l’enfant unique. Le dernier des <strike>Mohicans</strike> Skywalker. </p><p>Une fois l’antagoniste trouvé, penchons-nous sur le protagoniste qui doit représenter le coté Lumineux. Dans la postlogie, ce rôle est campé par une jeune fille inconnue, une petite sauvageonne venue d’une planète oubliée des dieux. Pourquoi pas ? Voici le tandem original et inédit pour Star Wars avec comme antagonistes un jeune homme et une jeune femme. On peut y voir des références aux trilogies précédentes, et des éléments du mythe de Cendrillon qui est solide comme le roc et résiste à toute épreuve et à toute époque. Voilà déjà l'intrigue presque faite. Il ne reste plus qu'à décider comment le rejeton des héros de la trilogie précédente s’était-il retrouvé dans le camp des méchants. Le scénariste aurait le choix entre deux explications possibles. La première : l'enfant des gentils a été enlevé par des anti-héros dans le berceau et depuis, ils le confinent dans l’ignorance de ses véritables origines et en plus, ils se servent sans vergogne de ses pouvoirs extraordinaires (cf. « Raiponce »). Une telle intrigue se dénoue très simplement : il suffit de lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents (avec, à l’appui, la démonstration d'une tache de naissance de forme complexe sur la fesse gauche), l’antagoniste y voir clair du coup, il devient gentil, et c'est tout, c’est la fin, tout le monde chante et danse de bonheur, bienvenue dans un conte de fées ou bien dans le monde du cinéma indien. Côté effort scénaristique, c’est même au-dessous du minimum syndical.  </p><p>La deuxième explication est plus prosaïque et plus réaliste : le fils des gentils a rejoint les méchants de son plein gré, suivant ses convictions politiques. Et cette voie n’est pas sans écorner l'image idéalisée des ainés car cela signifie invariablement que dans leur vie, ils ont commis des erreurs et des fautes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Acte IV. Du point de départ au développement de l’intrigue. « Tout est une question de point de vue » </strong> </span>
</p><p>C’est ainsi que les membres de la célèbre famille sont représentés dans l’épisode VII : comme ceux qui ont échoué dans leur vie. Presque comme des ratés. </p><p>Dans cet épisode, peu de choses sont dites sur Luke Skywalker, et c’est Han Solo qui les annonce. Selon lui, Luke avait créé l'Académie Jedi où tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses élèves ne se rebelle contre lui et ne bascule du côté Obscur, mettant ainsi fin à cette entreprise pédagogique. Le cœur brisé, Luke s'est depuis retiré du monde et personne ne sait où exactement. </p><p>Le nom de ce padawan indigne n'est pas révélé et à ce moment du film, il est impossible (du moins bien difficile) de comprendre que Han parle en réalité de son propre fils. Leia et Han ont surtout échoué dans leur rôle principal : celui des parents. Leur unique fils a rompu avec eux et ne veut plus les connaître. On ne peut se faire une idée des causes de ce drame familial qu’à travers quelques phrases. De plus, les idéaux politiques de Leia sont également brisés : la République n'a pas été en mesure de stopper l’avènement du Premier Ordre et maintenant, dans ses vieux jours, la princesse se voit obligée de réendosser la veste de la générale de la Résistance pour combattre ce nouvel ennemi qui a non seulement piétiné toutes les idées politiques qui lui sont chères, mais qui lui a aussi pris son fils. </p><p>Si Leia apparaît comme une mère malheureuse et une femme politique ayant essuyé une défaite, Han Solo dans l’épisode VII suscite au mieux la pitié. On voit Han vieilli, aux cheveux gris, jadis général de l’Alliance et libérateur héroïque de la galaxie, qui maintenant, à soixante ans passés, se retrouve de nouveau dans la peau d’un contrebandier : endetté comme dans ses meilleurs jours, il trafique des rathtars dans tout l'univers, passe des deals louches avec toute la lie de la galaxie, s’attire des ennuis et s’en tire, ment, palabre, embobine... Une fin de vie peu digne pour quelqu'un qui, à un âge aussi vénérable, devrait profiter d'une retraite bien méritée au sein de sa famille, en faisant sauter des petits-enfants sur ses genoux. Sauf que, bien entendu, il n’a pas de petits-enfants, étant donné que comme père il ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard (sauvage ?). On l’apprend surtout de son propre fils qui dit à Rey : « Crois-tu qu’il aurait remplacé tes parents ? Tu aurais été déçue ». On aurait pu penser que Kylo Ren calomnie son père, mais Solo le confirme lui-même. Nous apprenons qu'il est parti après que son fils avait basculé du côté obscur (il a donc abandonné sa femme alors qu’elle avait le plus besoin de soutien). Parlant du destin de son fils, il est déconcerté : « Nous ne pouvions rien faire... si Luke n’a pas su l’atteindre... ». Là où Leia blâme non seulement Snoke, mais également elle-même (« J’aurais dû le garder près de moi »), Han a clairement transféré la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé, sur la famille de sa femme (« il y a trop de Vador en lui », sachant que son fils a en fait deux fois moins <em> de Vador </em> en lui que Leia) et son beau-frère. C’est à la fois l'écho et la raison d’un conflit du passé : Leia lui a donné un fils sensible à la Force, tandis que Han n’y comprend que dalle et s’est donc déchargé de la tâche d’éduquer sa progéniture sur un autre parent sensible à la Force. À quoi Leia lui fait raisonnablement remarquer : « Mais le père, c’est toi ! », le renvoyant ainsi à ses propres responsabilités. Et la malheureuse femme demande à son mari : « Si tu vois notre fils, ramène-le à la maison ». Fais quelque chose, aide-moi, sois père, enfin... </p><p>Et Han va enfin faire quelque chose. Il hésite longtemps avant d’interpeller Kylo sur <em> Starkiller </em> ; il hésite très clairement, il en a presque peur, mais il finit par l’appeler. Il surmonte ses craintes et va à la rencontre de son fils comme s'il allait affronter ses erreurs du passé. Et il essaie de les réparer. Il essaie de ramener son fils à la maison, comme Leia le lui a demandé. Bien sûr, il n’y arrive pas et il périt. Mais ce n’est pas une mort absurde. C’est l’instant de sa grandeur. Il ne fuit plus sa responsabilité, il l’endosse enfin. Il essaie de corriger ses erreurs et ses échecs au prix de sa vie. </p><p>Malgré la manière très différente de présenter les événements, l’épisode VIII suit et développe la même logique. Si l’on peut dire que l’épisode VII est dédié aux Solo sénior et junior, alors dans le suivant, c’est Luke et son histoire qui sont tirés au clair. Et là, le débriefing devient encore plus cinglant. Luke Skywalker a triplement échoué. Il a échoué en tant que mentor : son élève est passé du côté Obscur. Il a échoué en tant qu’oncle : sa sœur lui a confié son unique fils, et il n’a pas su l’élever. Et il a échoué tout simplement en tant qu’être humain, parce qu'attenter à la vie de quelqu’un sans défense, c’est ignoble, peu importe que ce soit ou non ton neveu. Même s’il n’a fait que l’envisager l’espace d’un instant. Il n’y a guère de Lumière, c'est le côté Obscur. </p><p>« Les derniers Jedi » a suscité un tollé chez une partie de fans et le reproche principal concernait notamment cette vision sombre du héros absolu de la trilogie originale. <em> Comment, le grand Luke Skywalker aurait-il échoué ainsi ? Aurait-il commis tout cela ?! Ce n’est pas possible ! Il a sauvé Vador ! Cela ne peut être </em> <em>  !... </em> Juste par souci d’équité : ce n'est pas Rian Johnson qui a envoyé Luke en exil. L'histoire de Luke qui s’est retranché du monde entier, a été mise en circulation par les scénaristes de l’épisode VII. L’épisode suivant se devait par contre de trouver une explication plausible à une réaction et une décision de Luke aussi graves. </p><p>L’épisode VIII n’était pas non plus un chef d’œuvre. Il avait ses défauts, il avait ses choix discutables, il avait sa part de volontarisme et, hélas, son lot d’invraisemblances aussi. Mais avec tout cela - et c'est important car cela le distingue fondamentalement de l’épisode IX - il avait une forte dimension humaine. Il a fait une pause dans le kaléidoscope des combats et des explosions pour offrir à ses personnages un temps de réflexion et d’évolution. Oui, c'est tout naturellement que Luke a fondé l'Académie Jedi. À la chute de l'Empire, il était le seul Jedi en vie, c'était son devoir que de transmettre ce savoir. Mais cela faisait-il automatiquement de lui un bon maître ? Il possédait un savoir, mais après tout, la formation des Jedi à la Force débutait à un âge très jeune et durait de nombreuses années. Or, combien de temps Obi-Wan et Maître Yoda ont-ils consacré à sa formation : quelques semaines ? quelques mois ? un an ? Et même si cela avait été suffisant dans le cas d’un Luke surdoué, ou si on supposait que Luke a passé la décennie qui séparait la chute de l’Empire de la création de l'Académie, à enrichir ses connaissances, le savoir comporte-t-il en lui-même l’aptitude de le transmettre à d'autres ? Sans parler du fait que les maîtres Jedi n’avaient qu’un seul padawan, or Luke en a pris une douzaine à la fois, quel excès de confiance en soi. Oui, il a essayé... et il n’a pas réussi. Il a échoué. Une partie de ses padawans ont appris tout autre chose que ce qu'il leur enseignait. Et parmi eux se trouvait en plus son propre neveu. Et quand il l’a découvert, le côté Obscur a élevé la voix dans la nuit pendant un instant, lui offrant dans un murmure séditieux la solution la plus simple : un coup du sabre laser pendant qu'il dort, et... C’est moche ? Monstrueux ? Vil ? Ignoble ? Oh oui, ça l’est. Mais c’est aussi… humain. Naturel. Et c'est même en quelque sorte biblique : seul Dieu est sans péché. La tentation nous hante partout et toujours, et le côté Obscur donne constamment de mauvais conseils pour nous détourner du droit chemin. Lucas, lui, n'a jamais eu peur de puiser dans la Bible. Il y a une part du Mal dans chacun d’entre nous. Tout le monde peut échouer. Rien d’un humain ne saurait être étranger à Luke - ni la colère, ni l’irritation, ni la honte, ni le remords, ni la peur. Peur de dire la vérité. Honte de son geste. Perte de confiance en soi. Perte de FOI. </p><p>Pendant de nombreuses années, Luke a vécu en ermite, souffrant de son erreur. On peut y voir une référence à Maître Yoda qui prend le chemin de l’exil après son échec à la fin du troisième épisode. C’est aussi la répétition de l'erreur de son père : tout comme Anakin qui, en tentant d'empêcher devenir vraies les visions de la mort de Padmé, les a lui-même réalisées, Luke a lui-même réalisé le sombre avenir de son neveu qui n'était jusque-là qu'une vision qui lui était apparue. Et au final, tout comme Han avant lui, Luke trouve en lui la force de faire face à son erreur. Il a surmonté sa peur et sa honte. Après des années de fuite, il vient voir sa sœur et affronte ensuite en duel son neveu - et de nouveau, on y voit une ressemblance avec la bataille d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de son padawan déchu. À la différence que Luke ne se bat pas contre Kylo, il ne fait qu’esquiver ses coups. Et il lui demande pardon. Comme en français, en langue anglaise le mot « sorry » est à double sens ; c’est à la fois « excuse-moi » et « je suis désolé »... Luke s’excuse pour son échec, mais il se désole également pour celui qui le hait. Luke se sacrifie non seulement pour sauver sa sœur et les autres résistants, mais pour <em> sauver </em> lui-même.  </p><p>Bien sûr, Kylo Ren n’est pas du tout dans l’optique de pardonner dans les deux premiers films. Pourtant, tuer Han Solo n'est pas une fin pour lui, mais un moyen. Peu importe son attitude envers son père : il ne cherche pas à le tuer. C’est Snoke qui laisse entendre qu’il s’agit d'un « défi », ainsi que d'un moyen de se défaire de cette attirance vers la Lumière qui le tourmente constamment. Après cet acte monstrueux, la Lumière était censée s’éteindre en lui pour toujours. Certains ont pointé une incohérence dans « Le Réveil de la Force » : Ren sent l’arrivée de Han Solo sur <em> Starkiller </em>, mais ne sent pas sa présence quand son père se cache à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Qu’il me soit permis d’émettre une hypothèse hérétique : il le sent. C’est pour cela qu'il incline la tête dans cette scène, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose, puis envoie les troopers le chercher loin de là. Il reste encore quelque temps dans l'indécision, et puis il commence soudain à s'éloigner rapidement par la passerelle au-dessus du vide ; malgré l’injonction de Snoke, il a décidé d'éviter l’affrontement afin de ne pas avoir à faire le pas fatal. Mais Solo se décide alors lui-même et l'appelle. En avançant, Han affronte ses engagements, mais renvoie également son fils aux siens, sans le savoir. Mais Kylo hésite encore, très clairement et jusqu'au dernier instant quand soudain le côté Obscur l'emporte, et la lame laser sort du sabre pressé contre le corps de son père. </p><p>Avec Luke, c’est différent : Kylo Ren est en proie à un clair désir de vengeance. L’épisode VII est consacré à la recherche de la carte qui indique l’emplacement de Luke. Snoke et la Résistance veulent trouver son refuge. Mais il importe avant tout à Snoke d'empêcher Luke de former une nouvelle génération de Jedi. Bien sûr, il aimerait idéalement supprimer le dernier Jedi, mais si cela n'est pas possible, le guide suprême se contenterait tout autant de l'option de le laisser dans le trou où il se cache, pourvu que la Résistance ne le trouve pas non plus. Par conséquent, il ordonne de détruire le droïde porteur de la carte, à défaut de pouvoir le capturer. Mais cette décision n’est pas pour satisfaire Ren qui exige que le droïde soit capturé en bon état de fonctionnement, ce qui lui vaut le fameux avertissement de Hux « Attention, Ren, à ce que vos plans personnels n'aillent à l'encontre des plans de Snoke ». Son intérêt dans l’affaire est des plus personnels : il veut trouver son oncle pour se venger de lui. Il veut tuer Luke - et à la fin des « Derniers Jedi » Luke disparaît. Notons une fois de plus la subtilité si propre à Johnson de résoudre le conflit, en ménageant la chèvre et le chou : bien que l’intention y soit, formellement Luke ne périt pas de la main de Ren, étant en vérité mort épuisé par les efforts déployés pour se projeter à distance. </p><p><em> Stricto sensu </em> ,  l’ épisode  VIII  aurait pu être  appelé  d ’ un certain  point de vue  «  <em> L'ascension </em> de Skywalker », car en se sacrifiant, Luke s’est élevé. Comme un vrai Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Acte V. Épisode IX : le dénouement. « Le tas de ferraille fera l’affaire ! »  </strong> </span>
</p><p>Il semble tout à fait logique à cet égard qu’après les deux précédents, le dernier épisode soit dédié à Leia. À la mère. Comme son mari et son frère, Leia aurait d'abord dû repenser certaines actions du passé, et puis cela aurait été le tour de son fils de faire de même car, bien entendu, il a largement de quoi se repentir, le choix étant toujours le sien. Si quelqu'un était censé le conduire à la Lumière, ce ne pouvait être que Leia, remplissant ainsi sa mission de mère. Probablement non sans l'aide de Luke qui avait lancé à Kylo à la fin du combat « On se reverra, mon grand » (ce qui n’arrivera guère dans l’épisode IX, J. J. Abrams en faisait fi). Cela aurait accompli l'histoire de la famille Skywalker dans son ensemble. </p><p>Non pas que les créateurs de l’« Ascension » n’aient pas du tout senti le rôle qui incombait à Leia. Cette idée est ébauchée dans le film, mais elle n'y est absolument pas développée. Ici, on présente une image de Leia presqu’iconique, seul manque un nimbe autour de sa tête. Il n’y a plus aucune peine, aucune souffrance intérieure, c’est une Leia émotionnellement apaisée, à l’opposé de celle qu’on voyait dans les deux autres films de la trilogie. C’est presque l’apaisement de celui qui a reçu l’ultime onction ; et en effet, nous assistons à son dernier appel de son lit de mort qui, au lieu de sauver son fils, le tue presque. Hélas, cet appel n'est précédé de rien, c’est le vide béant : aucun échange entre mère et fils, aucun Force-Skype, aucun flashback. Où est-elle passée, cette chaîne logique d'actions, le B-A-BA de l'art dramatique ? Mais, me dira-t-on, Carrie Fisher est décédée et n'a pas pu jouer dans le dernier film. Eh bien, la décision de ne pas la remplacer est une autre mauvaise décision des créateurs de la dernière trilogie. Le décès de l'actrice est un cas de force majeure, mais cela ne doit pas nuire à l’oeuvre. Il fallait la remplacer, tout en lui rendant un hommage bien mérité. Parce que la décision de n'utiliser dans le film que les quelques scènes non incluses dans les autres épisodes est une solution handicapante qui prive le sujet de son développement naturel, tel que la logique interne de l'intrigue l'exige, et offre une version tronquée de ce que l’épisode IX aurait pu – et dû ! – être. </p><p>Une petite remarque s’impose à propos de cet objectif de faire rébasculer l’antagoniste principal du bon côté de la Force. Ce n’est pas simple du tout, contrairement à ce que s’imagine J. J. Abrams et à la solution qu’il y trouve. Scénaristiquement parlant, c’est une tâche qui nécessite un développement sérieux et qui paraît dans tous les cas de figure bien plus complexe qu’une seule phrase jetée au hasard. À titre de comparaison : dans la trilogie originale, il n'a jamais été question de faire revenir Vador à la Lumière. Le but était de le combattre, tout comme l’Empire. Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda disaient à Luke qu'il devait <em> affronter </em> Vador, c'est-à-dire, le tuer, Luke n’était absolument pas dupe de ce que cachait en vérité cet euphémisme. Et malgré l’assurance de Luke qu'il y avait « encore du bon en lui », le basculement de Vador arrive comme un bonus, non pas comme un objectif atteint. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas tant un repentir, un renoncement conscient aux fausses croyances qu'une réaction spontanée normale, profondément humaine, au fait que l'empereur tuait son fils sous ses yeux. En fait, Vador a de nouveau écouté son cœur, s’est laissé guider par de simples sentiments humains. Comme jadis il avait embrassé le côté Obscur dans l’espoir de sauver la femme qu’il aimait et l'enfant qu'elle attendait de lui, et il a donc mis ses sentiments pour eux au-dessus de sa fidélité à l'Ordre Jedi, maintenant il a de nouveau mis tout naturellement ses sentiments paternels au-dessus des engagements pris envers l'empereur et le côté Obscur. Et sa mort ne semble pas au spectateur un sacrifice injuste ; après tout, c'était quelqu’un de profondément malade, handicapé, qui depuis vingt ans n’avait plus de vie normale.  </p><p>Mais la postlogie s’est assigné la tâche de conduire à une réévaluation des positions, à un renoncement conscient à ses convictions, un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, au sommet de sa puissance dans la Force et de son pouvoir politique. Or, forcer le personnage de telle envergure à renoncer au pouvoir, à se repentir, à abjurer presque - ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! Certes, avec Disney, personne ne s’attendait à une réécriture de « Crime et châtiment », mais de là à une phrase de cinq mots, il y a de la marge. Mais hélas, il est à craindre que Jar Jar Abrams ne soit infiniment loin d'un tel raisonnement. </p><p>Il demeure également sourd à la dynamique de l'intrigue lorsqu'il travaille avec la deuxième ligne narrative du film - la ligne de Rey. Déjà, il abandonne le développement de la relation des antagonistes principaux qui, rappelons-le, en l’espace des films précédents ont parcouru le chemin de « Tu es seule - et (implicitement) moi aussi » à « Tu n'es pas seule – toi non plus », et la conclusion harmonieuse ne saurait être que «Nous sommes deux». Or, non seulement ce lien est noué dans l’épisode VII sous la houlette de J. J. lui-même, mais il découle tout simplement de la décision de dresser en antagonistes principaux un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Mais Abrams fait pire : il décide de faire de Rey la petite-fille de Palpatine. En plus de l'inutilité totale et de l'illogisme complet de l'idée elle-même (cf. Acte I), c'est un autre crachat stupide et mesquin vers l’épisode VIII. </p><p>Il est absolument clair qu’au moment d'écrire le script de l’épisode VII, ses auteurs n'ont encore aucune idée de l'identité des parents de Rey (à plus forte raison, on n’y parle pas de la résurrection de Palpatine, rappelons-nous que « Le Réveil de la Force » est écrit entre autres par le co-auteur de Lucas des épisodes V et VI pour qui l'empereur repose en paix pour ainsi dire, après avoir explosé dans le réacteur de l'Etoile de la mort N° 2). À cette étape, les scénaristes ne font que planter le décor : Rey est une orpheline abandonnée sur Jakku qui attend ses parents, mais ils n'ont encore aucune idée de qui ils sont ; à cet instant, cela n'a pas d'importance pour la trame. </p><p>On en veut pour preuve le fait que lorsque Rian Johnson est placé aux manettes, il ne reçoit aucune injonction précise à ce sujet de la part de la production. Il est libre de traiter ce point comme il l'entend. Et, tandis que le fandom bouillonnait de toutes sortes d’hypothèses où Rey serait la petite-fille de Kenobi, la fille de Leia, la fille de Luke..., Johnson résout cet énigme très simplement ; or, comme on le sait, tout ce qui est génial est simple. Il emprunte une issue vraiment digne. La décision de faire de Rey la fille d’obscurs ferrailleurs est parfaitement compatible avec la nature démocratique de la Force que l’on perçoit dans toute la création de Lucas. Aucun de ses films ne parle des <em> dynasties </em> de la Force. La Force ne se transmets pas en héritage. Le cas de la famille Skywalker avec ses « gènes de Vador » n'est pas une règle mais une exception, car les Jedi n'étaient pas censés avoir une descendance qui aurait hérité de leurs midi-chloriens. Néanmoins, la galaxie voyait régulièrement naître des enfants sensibles à la Force. Leurs parents pouvaient être aussi sensibles à la Force sans pour autant l'utiliser… ou pouvaient ne pas l’être. Kylo Ren était le petit-fils d'Anakin Skywalker, mais Anakin lui-même n'était le fils ou le petit-fils de personne. Selon la légende, il a été conçu directement par les midi-chloriens, et sur l’échelle sociale, il était placé encore plus bas que Rey. Elle est une pilleuse d’épaves, mais une pilleuse d’épaves libre ; or le jeune Anakin et sa mère étaient des esclaves.  </p><p>Faire des parents de Rey de pauvres hères cadrait donc parfaitement avec l’œuvre de Lucas, représentant en plus un renvoi subtile à l'histoire d'Anakin, mais non seulement. Elle permettait également à Johnson d’aborder un autre problème du film - l'attitude des antagonistes envers leurs parents et leurs racines. L’information que Kylo Ren donne à Rey sur ses origines, n’est pas neutre. Il oppose son attitude à la sienne : <em> tes parents étaient des marginaux, ils t’ont vendue pour une bouteille, ils sont morts sans penser à toi, et toi, tu continues de les attendre et cela te rend faible. Mes parents à moi étaient loin d’être des marginaux, mais ils m’ont fait aussi beaucoup de mal, alors je les ai payés de la même manière, je ne veux plus les connaître et cela m'a rendu fort</em>. Et c'est là encore presque un air biblique. Kylo vit selon le principe « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Et Rey pourrait opposer à ce principe cruel celui de l'amour et du pardon... Creuser dans cette direction aurait peut-être permis d'amener Kylo Ren à admettre que l’on peut aimer ses parents même s'ils n'étaient pas idéaux. Même s'ils ont échoué. Qu'on peut les aimer et leur pardonner même s'ils t’ont abandonné. Et davantage encore s'ils t’attendent. Et qu’on peut et on doit leur demander pardon. Même s'ils ne sont plus de ce monde. </p><p>Et au fait, peut-ont seulement imaginer que Kylo Ren n'aurait pas informé Rey de ses véritables origines <em> Sith </em> si cette opportunité avait à ce moment-là effleuré l'esprit des créateurs de la postlogie ? Cela aurait été pour lui un argument de puissance diabolique pour troubler la jeune fille qui se croit être à l’opposé de lui alors qu’en réalité, leurs grands-pères faisaient front commun... </p><p>Chez Johnson, cette différence d'attitude envers les parents élève le conflit des antagonistes à un niveau supérieur - le conflit de deux credo, deux visions du monde. Kylo l’exprime directement : « Oublie le passé, tue-le s’il le faut ». Les Sith, les Jedi, Snoke, Skywalker [Le Premier Ordre, la Résistance] - pour lui, tout cela est dépassé, il est persuadé que ces vieilles choses doivent s’éteindre. C’est ce qu’il propose à Rey : créer un nouvel ordre totalement différent. C’est la position d’un révolutionnaire radical : faire table rase du passé et établir un nouveau monde sur les ruines de l'ancien. Rey, au contraire, s'accroche, un peu comme un enfant, aux idéaux du passé, aux valeurs éternelles, mais aussi à la dichotomie des contes : noir/blanc, mal/bien, Sith/Jedi ... bien que Luke lui fasse longuement observer que l’époque des Jedi est révolue et critique amèrement la légende qui les entoure. </p><p>À coup sûr, la vérité aurait dû se situer quelque part au milieu. Mais restait toujours ouverte cette question épineuse d'équilibre qu’un certain « Élu » devait apporter à la Force selon la prophétie ancienne, en détruisant tous les Sith. Cela s’était pourtant déjà produit, le dernier Sith en la personne de l'empereur était mort, mais il s'est avéré que le Mal est toujours en vie ! Il y avait deux façons de sortir de cette petite impasse incommode. Le plus simple et le plus stupide était de déclarer qu'il devait y rester quelque part encore un Sith inachevé (par pur hasard, c'est celui-là même qui semblait être mort), et c'est pourquoi la prophétie ne fonctionne pas et qu’il n'y a toujours pas d'équilibre. Mais dès que cet être abject sera enfin exterminé une bonne fois pour toujours, le Bien régnera sans partage sur la galaxie. Tout simplement comme dans un conte de fées. Sans surprise, J. J. Abrams a suivi ce chemin s’épargnant ainsi un effort intellectuel supplémentaire. </p><p>Et il y avait pourtant une autre voie : se rappeler des paroles de Maître Yoda que cette prophétie pouvait être mal interprétée... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'au début de l’épisode VII, le nouveau Mal n'est plus identifié aux Sith. N'est-ce pas un signal pour choisir ce chemin, plus difficile certes, mais ô combien intéressant ? Pour sortir d’une interprétation simpliste, dépasser les codes d’un conte et se poser enfin la question : peut-être que tout n’est pas si simple, et il ne suffit pas de tuer le mécréant pour éradiquer le Mal ? De mon humble point de vue, le concept d'équilibre est une notion beaucoup plus transcendante que l'élimination physique d'un méchant, même d'un méga-méchant. La balance est en équilibre lorsque ses deux coupes le sont ; aucune ne peut donc être retirée. Si la nature même de la Force est dualiste, tout comme l’est notre monde, alors ses deux composantes sont nécessaires, elles sont inextricablement liées, comme le jour et la nuit, comme la lumière et les ténèbres, comme le yin et le yang... Comme <em> un homme et une femme </em>... Alors peut-être que la solution ne réside pas dans la destruction des méchants, mais dans la recherche de l'équilibre à l’intérieur des adeptes de la Force ? Juste pour mémoire, dans notre réalité terrestre, un monde totalement exempt du Mal ne nous est promis qu'après la Seconde venue... </p><p>Rassurez-vous pourtant : je ne compte pas résoudre tous ces problèmes ici et maintenant, Disney ne me paie pas pour cela. J’aurais même accepté que le dernier film de la saga n’y réponde pas plutôt qu’il y apporte une réponse nulle ; je me satisferais juste d’une reformulation de ce problème qui aurait été présenté sous un angle moins primitif. Car je reste convaincue que pour écrire une digne fin de la saga, et pas seulement le scénario d'un (mauvais) conte pour enfants, il aurait été nécessaire de puiser dans d'autres sources plus larges, sans se contenter du contenu de la seule tête de J. J. L’épisode VIII peut à juste titre compter à son actif le fait d’avoir posé certaines interrogations qui ont réussi à diluer son aspect de western cosmique par des questions plus sérieuses sur des choses plus globales, et également d’avoir jeté quelques passerelles assez intéressantes en suivant lesquelles, on aurait pu arriver à une réflexion autrement plus nourrie et à forger quelque chose de plus complexe et élaboré - <em> éq</em><em>uilibré </em> - au final. Et à coup sûr d’arriver aux aboutissements des arcs narratifs correctement travaillés et non bouclés à la hâte, vite fait mal fait. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Acte VI. Épisode IX : attentes et réalité. « Exécutez l’ordre 66 ! » </strong> </span>
</p><p>Mais Jar Jar Abrams était à des millions d'années-lumière de ce niveau de réflexion. Je dirai plus : je crains qu’il ne les ait tout simplement pas remarquées, ces passerelles. </p><p>Chers lecteurs, comprenez-moi bien. Je n’ai aucun préjugé sur ce que cette dernière trilogie devait initialement mettre en scène. J’analyse le développement de son intrigue telle qu’elle a été travaillée dès le premier film, du point de vue de la logique, de la rationalité et des bases de l’art dramatique, bien qu'il soit fort possible que ces critères de jugement soient totalement étrangers aux producteurs de la postlogie. </p><p>Je tire des conclusions sur ce qui était censé se produire dans l’épisode IX à partir de ce qui a été montré dans les deux précédents. Pourquoi le spectateur s’attend-il, par exemple, au rebasculement de Kylo Ren du côté Lumineux ? Ce n’est pas seulement et pas tellement par sympathie pour le dernier représentant de la lignée Skywalker dont il serait décevant de ne pas voir la rédemption alors que même son terrible grand-père a réussi à <em> sauver son âme </em> avant de mourir. On s’y attend surtout parce que les auteurs nous le font sans cesse miroiter. Dès les premiers plans de l’épisode VII, Ren semble être un véritable méchant : une sinistre silhouette noire, Vador tout craché, descend la rampe, massacre les innocents avec son terrible sabre laser d'un modèle jusque-là inconnu, etc. Mais aussitôt il est déclaré que ce personnage n’est pas une créature du côté Obscur, et le voici qui se plaint au casque de son grand-père de l'appel de la Lumière et le supplie de renforcer sa foi en le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Le conflit est évident et demeure tout au long du film. Pour vaincre la Lumière en lui, Ren décide de tuer son père. On aurait pu voir dans l’épisode suivant que son objectif a été atteint et les Ténèbres l'ont totalement envahi, et la suite de l'histoire se serait déroulée selon un scénario différent. Mais non, une fois de plus, dès le début des « Derniers Jedi », on déclare que cela n’a fait qu'empirer les choses, que l'apprenti de Snoke n'a pas réussi son examen du côté Obscur, son geste l’a « ravagé jusqu’à l’os » et l’a déstabilisé. Toutes ses actions ultérieures sont à double sens : l’antagoniste tente de tuer sa mère – et ne le peut clairement pas, confirmant ainsi les paroles de son mentor ; tantôt il sauve Rey – tantôt il prend la place de Snoke sur le trône ; tantôt il cherche à écraser la Résistance – tantôt il s'agenouille devant Rey, tête baissée, tenant dans sa main les dés de son père. Et même lorsque Leia dit que son fils a disparu, Luke objecte immédiatement que personne ne disparaît complètement. Autrement dit, jusqu'aux derniers plans du film, le conflit entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est toujours présent, toujours pas résolu, et tout n'est donc pas perdu. Par conséquent, sans surprise, le rebasculement vers le Côté Lumineux s’opère dans l’épisode IX, encore qu’il y ait été bâclé de façon déplorable. </p><p>La même approche est à adopter pour le phénomène <em> Reylo </em> : le spectateur était en droit de s'attendre au final à une histoire d'amour achevée non pas parce que les fans de Reylo le veulent, mais les fans le veulent parce qu'ils y étaient amenés. Cela devait arriver parce que les sieurs créateurs l'ont insinué eux-mêmes, tout comme l’attente de la rédemption.  </p><p>L'intérêt qui naît entre les antagonistes, n'a pas été inventé par Rian Johnson. Ce rapprochement est amorcé dès l’épisode VII, et c’est J. J. Abrams lui-même qui l’a travaillé. Abrams n'a pas juste mis les deux antagonistes face à face car l'intrigue l'exigeait. En tant que réalisateur, il a délibérément placé des accents dans le film afin de démontrer l'intérêt naissant chez le héros, et ce, dès leur première rencontre sur Takodana, lorsque Kylo Ren emporte Rey inconsciente dans ses bras. Il pourrait laisser cette tâche aux troopers ou bien, s'il décidait de la transporter personnellement, il aurait dû la porter sur son épaule (ce serait la solution la plus <em> ergonomique </em> dans une situation de combat : cela lui laisse une main libre au cas où il y aurait besoin de saisir une arme). Mais Ren la porte comme une jeune mariée, comme une personne qui représente quelque chose pour lui. Ceci n'est rien d’autre qu'un procédé utilisé par le réalisateur pour souligner l'intérêt du héros qui naît à un stade très précoce, un intérêt déjà différent du simple besoin de soutirer des informations. </p><p>Et le réalisateur continue à nuancer l’action davantage : c'est devant Rey que Kylo Ren enlève pour la première fois son masque. Dans l’épisode VII, Ren ne découvre pas son visage devant les autres, exception faite pour Snoke ; il ne retire son masque que deux fois, la deuxième – devant son père, à sa demande et à contrecœur. Et devant une jeune fille qui l'a traité de créature masquée, il le fait de sa propre initiative, avec une certaine coquetterie, avec un message évident : « Tu vas voir le monstre que je suis ». Paraît-il, le public au cinéma n'a pas toujours aimé ce qu'il avait vu (après tout, ils s’attendaient à quelqu'un comme Dark Maul, avec la tête rouge-noir et les yeux jaunes qui brillent). Quant à Rey, elle aurait dû objectivement soupirer de soulagement : premièrement, c’est un humain, donc, il n'a pas de cornes, ni de longues griffes, ni de crocs acérés plein la gueule tel l’Alien, ni de pointes venimeuses et d'autres organes peu engageants. Et deuxièmement, c’est un jeune, donc il n'est peut-être pas encore un méchant complètement endurci. Et puis, sans être un étalon de beauté, il n’a rien de particulièrement répugnant non plus, pas de cicatrices, pas de déformations, pas de troisième œil... </p><p>Pardon pour cette digression lyrique, il ne s'agit pas en l’occurrence d’analyser les impressions de Rey. La question est que cette scène est aussi un stratagème absolument conscient du réalisateur. En réalité, dans la scène de la première audience avec l’hologramme de Snoke (qui arrive chronologiquement avant l’interrogatoire de Rey), Kylo Ren était sans casque. C’est ainsi que la scène a été tournée : un entretien habituel entre le maître et son apprenti, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un masque… Et ce n'est qu'après qu'Abrams a soudainement eu un déclic : le visage du personnage qui s’avance toujours masqué, ce n’est pas de la routine ! C'est une astuce ! Ce sera bien plus habile et significatif si, pour la première fois à l'écran, il enlèverait son masque précisément devant Rey ! Alors, Abrams a tout rejoué : dans la scène avec Snoke, un masque a été rajouté par ordinateur, pour permettre à Ren de découvrir pour la première fois dans le film son visage devant l'héroïne : je ne suis pas un monstre... Abrams n’est pas mauvais comme réalisateur au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il a envoyé un signal très clair au spectateur : Ren s’intéresse déjà à Rey, bien qu'elle ne soit encore personne, ses superpouvoirs ne soient pas encore mis en évidence et son apparence non plus n’ait rien d’une séductrice : elle est juste une jeune orpheline, une petite pilleuse d’épaves maigrichonne quoique mignonne. L'intérêt va naturellement décupler à la fin du film, lorsque la Force se réveillera en elle, bien qu'il soit évident que Rey à ce stade n'a aucune sympathie pour l’antagoniste. </p><p>Rian Johnson a développé ce rapprochement entamé dans l’épisode précédente ; il a travaillé les personnages, les a fait évoluer et les a rapprochés davantage. Au début de la trilogie, Rey se révèle être une jeune fille au cœur pur mais plutôt sauvage, habituée à se battre au moindre problème. Cette belligérance s'explique par les rudes mœurs de Jakku qui ne lui laissaient certainement aucune autre voie de survie. Dans l’épisode VIII, Johnson l'a sensiblement rééduquée : elle n'a levé le bâton qu'une seule fois, emportée comme elle était contre Luke (la légitime défense chez Snoke ne compte pas). Chez Johnson, les antagonistes ont cessé de se battre et de se maudire, ils ont appris à se parler sans vouloir se tuer, ils sont arrivés à une esquisse de confiance mutuelle, au point de se tendre la main, au point que la jeune fille est allée de son propre gré dans le camp ennemi pour le jeune homme, et pour la sauver, le jeune homme a tué un sorcier maléfique. Mais malgré tout cela, il aurait été encore trop tôt pour parler d'amour, car les chamailleries ont repris pour faire basculer l’un l’autre de son côté, avec un bras de fer symbolique autour d’un sabre laser. Le sabre s'est cassé, personne n'a gagné. La suite devait suivre. Quelle suite donc ? </p><p>Beaucoup de grands écrivains parlaient de leurs personnages comme s'ils vivaient une vie indépendante. Ceci n’a rien de mystique ni de surnaturel, tout est beaucoup plus simple : à un certain stade, un écrivain sérieux comprend que même sa liberté de création, son <em> volontarisme </em> d’auteur ont des limites. Et ces limites, il les a posées lui-même lorsqu'il a défini le lieu, le temps, les traits de caractère, la psychologie des personnages et a commencé à développer son intrigue. C’est alors que, arrivé à un point donné dans l’écriture de son œuvre, un écrivain se rend compte que son personnage devrait se conduire ainsi et pas autrement. Toute la dynamique interne de l’œuvre l’exige, sinon, ce serait un mensonge, une violence faite à ce qui a été écrit auparavant. </p><p>Il est fort dommage qu’Abrams ne l'ait pas senti. Et voilà que dans l’épisode IX, au lieu de comprendre que l'amour n'est pas un bras de fer mais l’acceptation de l'autre, les antagonistes ont recommencé à s’acharner l’un contre l’autre, à se maudire, à se battre férocement comme si l’épisode VIII n’a jamais existé et l'action s'est terminée à la fin de l’épisode VII. Jay Jay contre-attaque. </p><p>Pourtant, sans cette histoire d’amour entre les antagonistes, l’attention que la postlogie attache au personnage de Rey est difficilement justifiable. C’est peut-être trop conventionnel et trop « vieux jeu », mais il n’empêche que Star Wars, c’est la saga sur la famille Skywalker. C’est à travers l’histoire de cette famille que l’on découvre l’univers de la Force, les Sith et les chevaliers Jedi, et les combats au sabre laser. C’est à travers l’histoire de cette famille que l’on suit les événements politiques qui bouleversent cette galaxie très, très lointaine, et pas l’inverse. Aussi, comme c’était dans la prélogie et la trilogie, on doit voir au premier plan de la postlogie des représentants de cette famille, jeunes comme âgés. D’ailleurs, il n’aurait pas été superflu que les sieurs créateurs de la maison de Mickey narrent ce qui s’était passé avec la famille Skywalker pendant les 30 ans écoulés entre les deux trilogies, de façon plus appuyée que ces quelques flashbacks et pauvres phrases auxquels le public a eu le droit, calés çà et là entre les aventures palpitantes de Poe, Finn, Rose <em>et alii </em>. Certes, Disney n’en est pas à son coup d’essai avec la destruction iconoclaste des trilogies précédentes, déjà qu’il n’ait pas pris de gants pour traiter les anciens héros de la saga. Toujours est-il qu’il n’y aucune raison valable de centrer le cœur de l’histoire sur une fille sortie de nulle part si elle est et demeure étrangère à la lignée des Skywalker. Aussi mignonne et charismatique soit-elle, elle n’a pas dans ce cas sa place au centre de l’intrigue, pas plus que, disons, bébé Yoda, tout sucre d’orge qu’il est.  </p><p>Mais, me dira-t-on, pourquoi Johnson pouvait suivre son propre chemin dans le développement de l’intrigue, mais pas celui qui viendrait après lui ? Rien de personnel à cela : tout simplement parce que, pour la trilogie, s'appliquent les mêmes lois que pour une œuvre isolée. Comme au début d'une œuvre, dans la première partie de la trilogie l'intrigue se noue : on définit le temps et le lieu de l'action, on introduit les personnages. Dans la deuxième partie, l'intrigue se développe et le potentiel des personnages se révèle. Dans la troisième partie, tout comme à la fin d’une œuvre isolée, l'intrigue atteint son point de tension le plus élevé, et connait son dénouement. Dans la troisième partie, l'intrigue se termine logiquement, mais elle se développe dans la deuxième ! Cela ne signifie pas que la fin ne peut réserver quelques surprises, mais cela signifie qu'elle ne peut ignorer le chemin déjà parcouru. C'est comme une partie d'échecs : ouverture - milieu – finale, échec et mat. On peut changer de joueur après le milieu, mais impossible de faire changer de place les pièces restantes sur l'échiquier. Si vous avez accepté de terminer la partie, gagnez-la mais sans tricher. Et si vous ne voulez pas terminer le jeu développé par un autre, alors n'acceptez pas de jouer du tout. Ayez de la dignité, ne soyez pas un bouche-trou.  </p><p>Mais J. J. Abrams n'est pas un homme fier. Pour le dernier film de la postlogie, Disney avait fait appel à un troisième auteur, Colin Trevorrow. Je ne répéterai pas ici ce qu’il était déjà dit sur cette manière véritablement calamiteuse de gérer la dernière partie de la saga, en confiant ses divers éléments à des auteurs différents. Cependant, la production n'a pas aimé le script proposé, qui depuis peu a très habilement fuité, naturellement à l’insu absolu de son auteur, et qui est dès lors moussé un peu partout sur la Toile comme une alternative fort regrettée à « L’Ascension de Skywalker » fort regrettable. Cet engouement pour un synopsis au stade de travail et quelques art-concepts hypothétiques est en soi révélateur de piètre estime dont bénéficie le troisième opus de la postlogie. En effet, les raisons du refus ne sont pas bien claires car à bien des égards, le script rejeté était de loin plus original que ce qui a finalement été produit, et dépourvu de cette manie, dont pêche Abrams, de copier à tout prix la première trilogie. Mais prudence quant aux éloges excessifs car les deux versions se valent ; elles souffrent du volontarisme effrayant et de la même incompréhension des arcs à finaliser et du message fort à véhiculer. Les deux scripts ignorent royalement l’épisode VIII dont ils ne gardent que des miettes. Le but de Trevorrow semble avoir été le même que celui d’Abrams : fournir aux spectateurs des aventures épiques à couper le souffle, mais les arcs narratifs principaux n’y auraient guère été mieux développés. Réalisé, ce film n’aurait apporté qu’une autre course folle, vers d’autres horizons, dans d’autres décors et circonstances que celui d’Abrams, mais pas beaucoup plus d’humanité et de réflexion. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, et c’est là que ça se corse, Trevorrow avait été écarté et, à la recherche du pigeon qui accepterait de réaliser la fin, les producteurs se sont tournés vers… Rian Johnson, « mauvais génie » précédemment caillassé en place publique par des fans mécontents sans que Disney élève la voix pour sa défense. Or, Johnson a refusé, en homme sérieux : <em> désolé les gars, il n’y a plus de temps d’écrire un nouveau scénario… Au plaisir… </em> Et c’est alors, en désespoir de cause, que Disney s'est souvenu d'Abrams ! Trois fois il a donc été renié par Disney en tant qu’auteur (bien qu’étant producteur exécutif de l’épisode VIII !). On ne l'a appelé que parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour boucher le trou. Mais J. J. Abrams a accepté l’offre de Disney et… sa vengeance a été terrible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Épilogue. « …Rends-moi ce qu’il m’a pris</strong>... »</span>
</p><p>Existe-t-il une recette du bon film ? Probablement pas. On ne peut citer que quelques qualités d'un film qu’on appelle généralement « bon ». </p><p>Un bon film est un film qui parle de sentiments humains, même si l'action s’y déroule dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine. Il parle de courage, de dévouement, d'amitié, d'entraide... Et de l'amour : de l'amour d'un homme et d'une femme, de l'amour des parents pour les enfants et des enfants pour les parents... Les films Star Wars créés par Lucas ne parlaient au fond de rien d'autre. </p><p>Un bon film est un film accessible, dans le bon sens du terme. Il ne nécessite pas d'articles explicatifs sur Internet, de suppléments sous toute forme, de plusieurs giga-octets de commentaires et de discussions sur des sites et des forums pour comprendre ce que signifie telle ou telle scène. Le réalisateur d'un bon film n'est pas amené à expliquer lors d’une conférence de presse ce que l'un des personnages secondaires a voulu dire au personnage principal pendant deux heures et demie que dure son film. </p><p>Un bon film est un film compréhensible, sans ambiguïtés et euphémismes, dans lequel les actions rationnelles s’enchaînent pour conduire l'intrigue à une conclusion logique. Les spectateurs de bons films ne se demandent pas si les personnages s'aiment, même si l'un d'eux répond à une déclaration d'amour par un « Je sais », et non pas par un « Moi aussi ». Parce qu’eux aussi, ils le savent. </p><p>Le dernier film Star Wars est un film où il n’y a rien de tout cela. Dans ce dernier film de la saga Skywalker, les Skywalker n'ont tout simplement pas leur place. Il y a du temps et de la place pour tout - pour une course des chevaux à crocs, pour une fête exotique sur une planète exotique, pour une famille d'Ewoks, Dieu sait pourquoi encore... mais pas pour les émotions, les pensées et les sentiments des héros. Tout y a été sacrifié au profit d'une belle image, au nom des sauts spectaculaires avec des sabres laser, au nom d'une course déchaînée vers… où ? pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, au nom de quelle idée supérieure, pour plaire à quel public, il a fallu produire un film qui achève les trajectoires des personnages de façon si tristement médiocre, disgracieuse et inutile, sans subtilité ni spiritualisme.  </p><p>Mais si gagner le titre du pire film de la saga signifie, du point de vue de Disney, de la terminer en beauté, alors il s’est montré à la hauteur de la tâche. Que Dieu lui en soit juge. Et que la Force soit avec nous. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>